


[Giroud/Lloris] Congrats

by ssalpaca



Series: Clairefontaine [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: Bienvenue au club des 100, mon poulet!百场之后需要一点特别的庆祝。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Clairefontaine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967947
Kudos: 2





	[Giroud/Lloris] Congrats

吉鲁进来的时候，洛里疼得闷哼了一声。

“放松，Hugo。”

除了安抚他的低语，微烫的手掌也在抚慰着他的不适。

洛里咬着嘴唇。要知道即便像往常那样做足了准备，这一下他也不会好过；更何况今天这家伙明显是兴奋过头，心急了不止一点。

他还没完全适应，吉鲁又俯身含住他的耳朵，舌尖顺着耳廓画起了圈。

就像是背后猛地有电流蹿过，无法抑制的酥麻和战栗感迅速蔓延至全身。洛里下意识想躲，然而现状却是除了不经意发出的声音，他什么实质性的抵抗也做不出来。

“……还好吗？”

到嘴边的“不好”被洛里咽了回去，谁让这是他自己提出来的——要为这家伙庆祝这场极具纪念意义的比赛。

那么，趁他还算清醒，至少先把该说的话说了吧。

“祝贺你，Ollie。”

他抬手勾住吉鲁的脖子，拉近后送上一个浅吻。

而随之加深的并不止这个吻，连同他的呜咽一齐被堵在了喉咙里。

“我记得你祝贺过我很多次。”

稍微缓和下来的时候，吉鲁覆上他的掌心，怀念的表情让洛里也回忆起曾经的一些画面。

“可我一直没告诉你，和你一起庆祝，对我而言有多特别。”

相扣的手指被吉鲁抵在唇边，过于深情的蓝眼睛令他愈发恍惚。

“我喜欢为了在一起而努力，我很开心这里已经留下了我们的名字，但我想要的不止这些。我想和你一起得到更多，不仅是荣誉，还有——”

后面的话吉鲁没有说完，此刻的洛里也确实顾不上回应。不过有些话即便不说出来，他们也都心知肚明。

而且有些时候，还有比言语更直接有效的沟通方式。

＊＊＊

腰酸，腿也累。

“……理疗师又该问我是怎么弄的了。”洛里趴在枕头上闷闷地说。

“就说是我弄的呗。”吉鲁倚着床头，笑得有点得意。

光是想象一下这句话会造成的后果，洛里都不由得开始头疼。他侧过身又往被窝里钻了钻，好在这份温暖倒是足以让他丢掉那些不必要的思虑。

吉鲁抬起胳膊看着他：“怎么了？”

“天冷。”他理直气壮地又凑近了些。

“……是啊，尤其是晚上。”

洛里听出吉鲁话里淡淡的笑意，轻落下的手臂环住他的背，还揉了揉他的后脑勺。

  
正因为有这个人在，他才能够放任自己。

即便是不爱撒娇的人，偶尔也会贪恋这样的时刻——特别是当你抱着他、他也抱着你时候。

fin.


End file.
